Long Walk Home
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: When Ethan died, after summer ends Benny moves to United States and feel uncool. Benny was alone and sad. How will he survive? Kinda have yaoi. May change T to M for later on chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Walk Home**

**Summary: When Ethan died, after summer ends Benny moves to United States and feel uncool. Benny was alone and sad. Will he survive?**

**A/N: This story is confusing in the beginning, but at the end you will understand. So yeah I hope you guys like it! I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

_One day the day came..._

I was in my room looking on the wall laying on my bed. I sighed. I miss Ethan. I deeply miss Ethan. Why did Ethan have to go? Why did he have to leave? Ethan was my best friend, and he still is no matter what people say. My grandma came in the room. I looked at her.

"Benny we moving to United States." I opened my mouth, but I didn't speak.

"I know it's been long since Ethan died, Benny but we have to move on." I looked down. I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry leaving my best friend here. I can't leave him. He's my best friend every since we were 6 years old we were best friend. I sighed and nodded. Grandma left my room. I grabbed my phone and looked at numbers what should I call. I'm no longer have Ethan's number anymore. I called Rory.

"Hey Benny what's up still depress about Ethan's death?" I sighed.

"Yeah I know, listen dude things get better right?"

"I'm not too sure about that." I said.

"Why you say that?"

"My grandma making me move to United States." Rory sighed.

"I feel bad for you." I sighed.

"Benny I just realize this everytime you talk me or Sarah you sighed a lot and don't speak as you use to do." I sighed again. I been feeling depressed. I been having that feeling ever since that night. If only I didn't came I will be safe and Ethan will be alive.

"Listen Benny you need to talk to us. Are you ok? Have something bug you? Did someone or something did anything to you? Please answer me Benny. I want you to stop being depressed everyday." I sighed once again.

"I don't want a sighed for an answer! I want words, I want your voice Benny. Please use it. Please tell me. I must know what's wrong with you?" I sighed again.

"Benny why are not speaking to me?! I thought we were friends. I may not be Ethan, but I really care about you Benny. We are friends pleas tell me." I was silence on the phone. I can't tell him. I-I-I just can't.

"Finally then don't call me anymore if you don't want talk to me!" He hangs up. I hang up the phone and put on thte table.I lie back down and cried. I wonder things get better for me.

_**What I did for all summer:**_

_Talk on the phone._

_Lay down and take a nap._

_Daydream about Ethan._

_Cry how much I miss Ethan._

_Think about 'the day'._

_Draw a tree or a leaf._

I heard I will have to move to United States tomorrow. I went outside and grabbed my bike and ride to the graveyard. I put my bike down and went to Ethan's headstone.

_Ethan Morgan,_

_1997-2012_

_Always remember..._

I was about to cry, but I hold it in. Why can't Ethan be here today? Why did he have to die? I want to say something before I leave this country.

"I love you, Ethan Morgan. Always have always will. You were my best friend. And you will always will be." I sighed.

"Goodbye Ethan Morgan." I turned around and left the graveyard.

**A/N: Yeah just hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sad stories are awesome, just saying. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

_It happen just now..._

The next day I moved to Unites States. We went inside the house and looked around. I went to my new room and I liked my old room. My room was a girl's room. It was sky blue with white wood. It seems like a girl could live here not a boy. I sighed and grabbed my stuff and put my stuff in my new girl room. If only if I could use my magic to put all my stuff in my room it will be a lot easier. But my magic was gone. I sat on my bed and think about 'the day'.

_I was at the car breathing hard when the man left I scream and cried. My hair was wild like I been in the jungle._

I sighed and grabbed my phone. What should I call? Not Rory he's mad at me. I don't speak. What about Erica? Not her either she useless for my problem right now. I'm left with Sarah. I called Sarah.

"Benny?"

"Hey Sarah I'm in United States."

"Yeah I know Rory told me." I sighed.

"Benny what's up ever since Ethan died you been depressed. Acturally you been depressed since we went that party what's up with you? Did someone did something to you?" I sighed. I just can't tell anyone for moment.

"Whatever I'm with Erica right now trying to get some food go get some friends Benny we not the only people in the world. And maybe you tell your sad story to them. Good bye!" Sarah hangs up on me. I have no one. Ethan dead, Rory and Sarah ditch me, and Erica hates me.

I'm outcast.

My grandma told me I can't stay in my room forever with my 'life sucks' phrase. She told me I need to talk someone. Anyone. Anyone who will understand my pain that my grandma doesn't know. The only person who knows what's wrong was Ethan. I got out the house and walk around. I went to a park and sat down alone and looked around. I see couples and friends playing around. Why can't I feel like that? Feel the goofy old me again. I was too depress to get the old me again. I walked home and went straight to my room.

_Starting a new school..._

I woke up from my bed and change my clothes. I went to my bathroom (it was right to my bedroom) and opened the mirror. It was a black eye liner. I grabbed it and put lines on my lips. My grandma came and I turned to her.

"Benny, the bus..." I looked at her. She sighed.

"I don't want know, anyways the bus coming in 7:30. Don't miss it. I have to go for a new job." She closed the door and left the house. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wrapped the lines off on my lips.

At 7:29 about to be 7:30 I waited on the bus. At 7:30 the bus came I walked in the bus at sit in the back of the bus. I sat next to the window and looked at it. Later a boy sat next me.

When I made it to school I went to my new locker and put my stuff inside there. I closed my locker and go to my class. My first class was Biography. I went inside the classroom everybody was looking at me.

"Hello Mr how are you?"

"Fine."

"What's your name?"

"Benny Weir."

"Someone need to add the D." A girl said. Everybody laughed.

"Ok guys you're the new kid in this school?" I nodded.

"Oh you use be in Canada uh?" I nodded.

"Interesting, please sit next to her." She pointed to a girl.

"Miss my name is Ashley."

"Right sit next to Ashley Strong." I nodded and sat next to her.

"Hi how was Canada?" She asked.

"It was good."

"Canada seem like awesome country to go." I nodded.

"That girl right there." We looked at her. The girl had blonde hair, blue-green eyes, pink headband, pink dress, and a pink shoes.

"That Britney Pears, or I like to call her Barbie doll." I laughed.

"She look like one and her breast is really made by plastic it's fantastic!" I laughed again.

"You seem depressed did something happen in Canada?" I sighed.

"My old friends ditched me."

"I know how that feel. My friends ditched me because Britney Pears told them that I will ditch them for some guy that I don't even know."

"Well that's what I heard from everybody." I nodded.

"Our weird teacher is Ms. Salg. Just let you know." I nodded.

"So what you want to be when you grow up?" Wow I thought that Ashley was a self-centered girl, but she not. She really cares about people. She hates people who evil like Britney Pears. She had a light brown hair color like anime hair color, her skin is like Sarah's, her lips been bite, and her clothes are not colorful. They have no bright in it just dark and sad. She must be been depressed all her life too.

"Well I was going to be artist to help my best friend book covers, but he died."

"I'm so sorry to heard that." I nodded.

"Hey Benny do you want to be friends? You seem like a goofy guy, just depress because someone." I nodded.

"Great this is awesome."

When Biology I went to my next class is English/Language Arts. My teacher could talk for hours, and hours, and hours, and hours until summer ends.

The next class is History or Social Studies. My teacher is mean. He's doesn't understand why quiet people are so quiet. We all have our reason why we quiet. Not because we just want to. The quiet people are in front and vocal people are in the back. I was with those quiet people. He ask us why did the Romans fall? I pointed at me.

"Benny why did the Romans fall?" I was scared. Plus I didn't know. The teacher sighed.

"Of course you quiet people aren't listening. So I give full-page homework why did the Romans fall." Everybody was mad at me.

"Thanks a lot Benny Weirdo." Britney Pears said. I sighed.

At lunch I sat with Ashley my only friend. She reading about this girl who everybody hates making a really big change for the gays and lesbians. Ashley support everybody. Gays, lesbians, black, white, everyone. She told me that her family thinks she's crazy for supporting gays and lesbians. She prefer being alone in her room then her parents yelling all the time.

"Is it a good book?" I asked.

"Yeah better than what Barbie doll reads." I nodded. I won't blame her calls Britney a Barbie doll. Britney does look like one. I got up to get myself an apple, but then someone throw fruits on me. I ran to the bathroom and clean myself. I sighed and bite my bottom lip.

No one likes me. Sarah and Rory only talk to me when it's about Ethan. Not me. The only person who gets my pain is Ethan. Everybody blames on me when something is not right. Is everything is just my fault? If it is I'm sorry that I was trying to protect myself from danger. I didn't want any of this to happen. Do Sarah and Rory only thinks this my fault that Ethan's dead? That I left the party for a reason? That I won't tell them what happen? Why me? Why I have to suffer everything is happening now? I rather turn to vampire than this. If Jesse can hear me I rather be just like Sarah than this. Sarah's problem isn't a big of a deal.

I opened the door and I saw these two jocks in front me.

"Hey new kid going somewhere?" I was shocked. It was him. My worst nightmare...

**A/N: OMG WHO IS BRNNY'S WORST NIGHTMARE? And...WILL BENNY TELL US WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO HIM?! We will find out (not what happen to him that's for sure like I say wait to the end) on the next chapter! And Benny's biology teacher is my science teacher. Funny? And also people from my school is going to be in story (Better than nothing) there's two girls and three boys. It perfect! Girls: You have two openings I'm NOT put as you want your is. It's my story I could do the hell I want. Boys: Some of you a gay some of you are bi and some of straight. 1 opening as gay guy 1 opening as bisexual guy and 1 opening as straight guy. Don't like? Well...DON'T CARE! Yeah you hear me! I may not speak much as school, but I type a lot at here! So yeah enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ARE YOU GUYS READY TO READ BENNY'S WORSTMARE?! Still not going tell you what happen to him. XD anyways hope you guys like it!**

_It was him...my worstmare..._

"Hey new kid going somewhere?" My heart was beating fast, may have a heart attack. It was him, Edward Night. I was scared of him ever since. He had dark brown hair, same skin as Ashley's, blue shirt, and blue jeans. I saw him in Canada what's he doing in United States? I couldn't speak at all I was too scared. I push him and ran away from him and went to a juntior's office. I was alone at the dark away from Edward Night. I started crying and think about Ethan and 'the day'.

After school I went home and went to my room. I took off my clothes off and change to my sleepwear outfit. I got on my bed went under my covers. I sighed and keep thinking about 'the day'. Why do you have to come back to my life Edward? My life is already horrible stop making it worst. It's like I'm living in hell. I sighed again. My grandma opened my door. I took the covers off my bed.

"How was school today?"

"Fine." Grandma nodded.

"I bought this shirt for you." The shirt was red with long sleeves.

"If you don't like it I could return it." I nodded. Grandma closed the door. I sighed. Life sucks.

_The next day of high school..._

I was on the bus same spot, same window, same boy. I just realize this no one doesn't care what you have to say about your feeling and all those type of crap on TV. TV is a lie, and so as people. People can act like they care, but they really don't. The word 'Acting' was in for many things that people really don't care. Like school. I could act like I like this school, but I hate it. Our people could only know two languages. English and Spanish. If one person can't speak either of them then how they going to learn? Like Japanese. Ashley really want go to Japan when she grows up. I just want see my Ethan again. She said that people can turn back alive. I don't believe it. It's been a year since Ethan died. How many years will it take to see Ethan again?

I hate Edward. I can't never forget him how he did to me and Ethan. Specially Ethan. He should say sorry for everything. Maybe my life will be easier. I hope he get hurt. I hope he could feel the pain I been through. I just can't tell no one. Everybody will think I'm liar. Edward is the most popular guy in school. I'm coolless. I can't even tell S arah or Rory. I just can't. It still hurts. It hurts a lot. Ethan if you could hear me I love you.

Same old, same old stuff at class just different lessons. I have Art class. Ashley has Music class. I went to the room and sat by myself. I just don't feel comfortable with people anymore. My art teacher gives our pierce of paper of what we going to draw the rest of the year. I had this 'my best friend'. I sighed. I raise my hand up.

"Yes Benny?"

"Um I don't have a best friend anymore."

"Sure you do it's that Ashley girl right?"

"No, she just my friend. My best friend dead."

"Oh, well how your best friend died?"

"He was murdured." The teacher nodded.

"Oh really because my best friend was murdured too." Britney mocking me and everyone laughed. I sighed.

"Geez Benny you so depress go get a life." Everyone was still laughing. I grabbed my stuff and ran away and go to my hide spot. I put lines on my lip like last time and cried. Why me? Please tell me. Why I have to be the one? Why can't it be someone else? I hate this. I hate my life. I miss my old life. I miss my best friend. I miss Canada. I miss the vampires. I miss the supernatual things that my friends use to do. I miss everything in life that I just wish I never went to that party. I wish I knew what I was doing. If I knew then what I know now. It will been a great life. I sighed.

_Report Card_

_Biology: D_

_History/Soical Studies: D_

_Language Arts/English: -C_

_Art: B_

_Lunch: D-_

_Math: D+_

**a/n: Short I know, but atleast you know who's Benny's nightmare. Maybe around chapter 6 or whatever I will tell you what happen to Benny. Until now you have to wait for chapter 4 and 5. So yeah enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soon or later you will find out what Edward did that make Benny SO depressed. So yeah hope you guys like it!**

_Winter Break Finally..._

It was winter break, my grandma have to work still so I slept over Ashley's. She told me a lot of things about her personal stuff, I just nodded. Ashley and I was setting up the tree for her mother and father.

"So Benny tell me all about your mother and father."

"Um my mother's dead, and my father never visit me anymore."

"Wow you must have suck life." I nodded.

"So who do you live?"

"My grandma."

"Ok this music sucks I love Christmas, but I HATE Christmas songs." I nodded. She turned to the station on the radio.

"Good?" I nodded. She went back helping me on the tree.

The song really has meaning. It sounds like...me.

_I'm gonna set it free_  
_I'm gonna let it go_  
_Into the ocean and lapse at the shore_  
_Down with the tide to sink to the floor_  
_Knock from the inside til she opens my door_

_And we stand clear_  
_And see what I've done_  
_I don't want to forget to fight these wars unwon_

_I'm going to set it free_  
_I'm going to let it fly_  
_Send it up to the sun and make patterns in the sky_  
_Find a criminal bird and let him decide, decide_

_And we stand clear_  
_And see what I've done_  
_I don't want to forget to fight these wars unwon_  
_Wars unwon, wars unwon_

_And my misfortunes are keeping me from you_  
_And my misfortunes are speaking in half truth_  
_Let me lie (x4)_

_And when I stand clear_  
_And see what I've done_  
_I don't want to forget to fight these wars unwon_

_I'm going to set it free_  
_I'm going to let it go_  
_I pulled it up from the roots, oh they burrow and they twist_  
_I found the anchor below what exists_  
_I know I'm willing to see what I missed._

I loved the song. I was bobbing my head.

"Oh you must like that song." I looked at her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"So why didn't you come for Halloween?" I sighed.

"My ex-friends did something for Halloween last year. Well it was more like HalloWerid."

"What did you dress for?"

"I dress up as spanish wizard wrestler. Ethan dress up like that guy from Dusk."

"Oh that I always wanted to see that, but my parents won't let me."

"Yeah." I nodded. We was still making the tree.

Later we was finish waited her parents and drink hot cocoa.

"Wow Benny you look so depressed more than usual what's up?" I keep my lips close.

"Benny you could tell me." I bite my lip. Her parents came. Ashley got off the couch and hugged her parents. They hugged her back. They must really love her. I sighed.

_**My flashback**_

_I was only 13 years old when I learned myself I was gay. I wanted to tell my father that, but I don't know if he will like it. At dinner I decided to tell my dad that I was gay._

_"Dad I need to tell you something." He looked at me._

_"I'm gay." He was shock. I got out his chair and slapped me._

_"Don't even lie something like that again!"_

_"I'm not lying I'm really gay." He was angry at me. He was really angry at me. He called my grandma and sent me to Canada and not visit me. He hates me. He 100% hates me._

_**Flashback End**_

I sighed and smiled a little at her parents. This is why I don't celebrate Christmas, because the day I told my dad, was the day we last spend together on Christmas. It was my favorite holiday, but it the worst holiday. This is why I hate Christmas.

_Back to school of the living dead..._

It was back to school and I hate school. I hate this school. I rather be in a room of vampires, wizards, zombies, werewolves, and other supernatural things instead of being in this school. It sucks. Our football team sucks, our basketball team sucks, and lunch sucks. No health food. Well there is, but they're nasty. The chicken sandwiches are nasty. I don't eat beef burgers from school specially this school. All the foods we have is nasty except pizza. More people choice pizza more than anything else in this school how horribly is that!

I never get anyone from this school even Ashley. Ashley is not self-centered, but she is a bright, more than her clothes. Our boys well just plain out weird, and some of them are just stupid and immature. Our girls are at least mature enough.

_Not jealous just angry..._

Ashley got some new friends I'm happy for her. She wasn't alone anymore, but I was. She with the musical people because they both in music class. I sat next to her. It was Valentine day. The worst day of the month. I choice myself to be my Valentine. I didn't know who was Ashley's Valentine, but I hope he doesn't hurt her.

"Edward Night coming!" The girl whispered to Ashley. I turned around and I saw Edward walking this way. My heart started to pound. I was scared. I looked at myself. Edward was right next to me. I was really scared now. He put his hands on the table and look at girls and act like I wasn't here. The girl was playing with her hair even Ashley.

"Hey Edward!" Ashley said. He smiled at her.

"Hey Ashley my Valentine!" He went to her and grabbed her and spin her around. I was thinking of 'the day'.

"Hey Edward put me down I want you meet someone!" Is she talking about me? Do she want ME to speak to HIM? After all he did! I rather kiss Jesse than speak to him. And that horribly thing. He put her down.

"I want you to meet Benny." I waved to him.

"Benny don't be shy talk to him is he gorgeous?" I nodded. Yeah gorgeous, and rude.

"You're Benny Weir?" I nodded and left. I was at the hall scared.

After art class I painted a leaf. I was alone painting a leaf. Until Edward came.

"Hey have you seen Ashley?" I was shocked it was Edward. And we alone...

"Um I was wondering if you saw Ashley." I was still quiet.

"Dude I know you could speak." I was still remain quiet. I was breathing hard. He went up to me. I was about to cry until Ashley came.

"Edward I was looking all over for you!" She walked to the hall. Edward chaise her.

"I was just asking your friend where was you!"

"What? He's not my friend!" I was shocked. I thought she was my friend.

"Well whatever I just looking for you. You know you're the only one for me." They kissed.

At the end of the day I went home and went inside my closet. I put one of my shirt on my mouth and screamed. I sighed and sat in the closet. I cried a little.

Life sucks.

**A/N: So yeah I hope you guys like it! And I will tell what happen to Benny the next chapter! Let's throw party! I know you guys are happy about that! Anyways enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is everyone. You guys been waiting for! Ha it was nice messing with you guys around that what happen to Benny. Hehe hope guys like it!**

_How I hate Edward..._

I been thinking about 'the day' for so long. It was a year ago. When 'the day' came. I sighed.

_**My Flashback**_

_My friends were driving to the party. I was in the front seat. I rolled my window all the way and lean in the window and said "WOO HOO!" I went back inside and looked at Ethan._

_"Ethan this is awesome I can't believe a girl will let us come to her party!" That was the old me. The goofy guy I was._

_"Yeah we rock stars!" I put on the radio it the song was Party Like Rock star. My friends were singing._

_"Ok guys we can't have too much fun she has drinks as in wine and other stuff." Sarah said._

_"Don't worry Sarah we going to be careful."_

_"But not too careful." Ethan and I said and laughed._

_"Sarah why are we going with these losers?" Erica asked._

_"WE ARE NOT LOSERS!" Rory, Ethan, and I said._

_"We are stars!" We said. Erica rolled her eyes._

_"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST DAY EVER!" I screamed in the outside the window._

_When we make it to the party. I saw everybody dancing. I had a really big smile._

_"Come on Ethan let's dance!" Ethan and I dance with each other. Later Ethan went to Sarah and ask to her if she want to dance with him. Seems like she said yes. I went inside the house and get me some punch. I went outside and stand there and a smile on face._

_Later a boy put his hand on my hip. I turned around and saw Edward. This is how I knew Edward._

_"I'm sorry you can't be standing here...alone, you're too pretty." I smiled._

_"I'm not alone my friends are over there." I pointed to them._

_"Well since they not paying attention to you do you want dance with me?" I nodded and smiled. I grabbed his hand and dance with him. His hand was on my waist and my arms around his neck. Then he spin me around and kissed me. I couldn't believe it! I thought I will have a boyfriend! I was happy being with him._

_We went inside the house and drying my hair because it was wet._

_"I just can't believe..." I laughed._

_"What?" He smiled at me._

_"Nothing." I smiled back at him._

_"Come on tell me!" We laughed._

_"Do want go for a drive." I looked around. I nodded. He grabbed me and put on his back and giving me a piggy back ride to his car. We went outside and went to his car. I got off his back and went inside of his car. I sat down and got on top of me. He closed his door and made the seat all the way down. Do you guys think I going to back down to this make out we going to have? No! I say I was gay._

_He started to kiss me for a long time. We started to make out._

_"Do you want to?" He asked was still kissing me._

_"No." I said. He was kissing my neck. HE WAS KISSING MY NECK! I got scared. Did he heard me say no?_

_"No!" I shouted. He took off my shirt off._

_"I SAY NO!" I screamed. He took off my pants and my boxers._

_"Mh how long is it? 12, 11?" I cried. I realize what he was going to do to me._

_"Don't cry I going to make feel all better."_

_"STOP LEAVE ME ALONE!" I tried to reach the door, but he grabbed my hand._

_"You're not going anywhere." I was shock and scared. He was really going do it. He took all his clothes off. He wasn't backing down he really is going to do this to me. He going to hurt me. He put his hand on my mouth. I tried to use magic, but he took all away before I even use it. I was useless. I had nothing. He was ready. He was ready to do this to me. He put his hand all the way to my cock. I tried to scream. There's no way out._

_After he was done. He put his clothes on and left me and went to the party. I looked around. I started to scream and cried in the car. I look disgusting. I bruises everywhere. I had blood all over the seat. He did me too hard and it was painful. I touch my hole. I saw blood on my finger. I cried ever harder. I looked myself in the mirror. I had big slap mark on my face. I had really bad bruises and my cock hurts and so as my hole. I put up my clothes and put them on. And got out the car. My hair was really messy. I look like shit._

_I went back to the party inside the house. I wanted to go home. I bumped to Rory._

_"Hey Benny! What happen?" I cried and keep trying to go to the backyard. I was outside and I saw Ethan with Sarah talking. It looked like they haven't notice I was gone. Erica bumped to me. We turned around and saw each other._

_"What happen to you got hit by a bus?" She laughed. I walked to the forest and went home._

_I almost to home I looked at my self. My right side of my shirt is showing my shoulder. I pull it up and keep walking home._

_I made it home. Finally. I went inside and went to my grandma's room. She wasn't here. I sighed I looked at the time. it was 3:40am. I was exhausted, but I was scary to go sleep. I changed my clothes and got on my bed. I put my hand on eyes and cried._

_**Flashback End**_

This is what's wrong with me. This is why. I was raped in a car. No one heard me. No one saw me. No one thought of me. No one check on me. No one was with me. No one think of me...I was raped by the most popular guy in school named Edward Night. Ever since 'the day' I never went to a party again.

**A/N: Yeah it's just sad! I'm not writing the WHOLE rape part. I MAY keep as T rating. What if children are reading? Eh they ruin childhood then. Hope you guys like it and hate Edward Night forever! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys it's me another flashback so yeah this is how Ethan died. Hope you guys like it!**

_The day Ethan was gone..._

I miss Ethan he was murdured here what happens.

_**My flashback**_

_It been a week since I was raped in a car. I always had nightmares about it. I didn't went to sleep for 2 days. I cried 5 days. It is like a nonstop pain. It was glue to my skin. My grandma wasn't coming for 3 months. I need someone. I need sombody. Anybody. I want my pain to go away. It was raining I was crying. I never left the house. I stayed that house. I heard the door closed. I went downstairs and it was Ethan._

_"Hey Benny." I was silence._

_"What's wrong you look like you was crying." I wiped off the tears._

_"I wasn't crying."_

_"Yes, you was." I went back to my room and slammed the door. Ethan opened the door._

_"What's wrong with you ever since we went to that party you been depressed?" I sighed._

_"Ethan I want be alone."_

_"I'm not leaving you alone Benny until you tell me what happen!" I sighed._

_"I was raped." He was shocked._

_"Who?" I looked down._

_"Tell me Benny!"_

_"Edward Night." He was shocked._

_"Why will he do that to you?" I sighed._

_"I don't know."_

_"I'm going to talk to him." I was shocked. He will do that for me?_

_"Ethan no he going hurt you!" I grabbed his arm._

_"I don't care he doesn't have the right to rape you." I let go his arm._

_The next week Ethan never talked to me. I wonder what happen to him. I went down to his house. I knock on his down. He wasn't home? I push the door and it was opened. I walked in I saw blood all over his house. Does this mean he's dead? I went to his room. I saw his body. I went on my knees. I cried. How did he dead? Who will did this to him? I heard a foot step. I turned around and I saw Edward._

_"Do you tell someone I raped you?" I tried to escape, but he grabbed my hair._

_"That's why I kill your little friend." I cried. I was really scare of him now. He raped me and murdured my best friend. He grabbed me and take me to my house. He opened my door and went my room and throw me on the bed. No please don't tell me he was going to rape me again. He took off all his clothes. I cried. He is, he is going to rape me again. He got on top of me and took all my clothes off._

_"You better keep it silence you big mouth!" He yelled at me. I cried even harder._

_After he done raping me. He left. I grabbed my phone and call the police._

_"911 you speaking." I was quiet. I scared to speak._

_"May we help you?"_

_"Y-y-yeah I was raped and my friend was murdured could please get someone! He is out there somewhere and I'm really scared."_

_"Ok we coming."_

_Later the police came inside my house and opened my door._

_"It's ok we're the police maybe we could help you." I cried._

_"Who was the one who raped you and murdured your friend?"_

_"It was Edward Night he's is a student in my school. Could you get him please?" They nodded._

_"We will, what's your name?"_

_"Benny Weir."_

_"Ok it will be ok." I nodded._

_**Flashback End**_

No one can't feel my pain. I mean no one. I want be with my Ethan again. If I ever get a chance to say I love you.

**A/N: Ok next chapter Benny is going to do. What? You see! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sad two more chapters and sad. Can't tell you I will spoil it. Enjoy.**

_After Spring Break..._

After spring break I decided to tell Ashley why I was so depressed. Even if Ashley is not my friend anymore still. After school I saw Ashley at her locker. I walked to her.

"Hey Ashley."

"Hey Benny what's up?"

"Um I wanted to talk to you." She nodded.

"Have you always wonder why I'm so depressed?"

"Sometimes why?"

"Because I was raped." She was shocked.

"Who was it? Is it someone from this school?" I looked down.

"Who is it?"

"Edward Night."

"What no! He will never do something like that! You're a faggot Benny get a life!" I knew it. It was too good to be true. Ashley is now one of Britney's slaves. Barbie dolls are such bitches.

Another day, another month this school is a living hell. I been silence for two years. Will anyone can hear me for once and not walk away? Can I be my goofy self again? Rape and murdur change my personality. I'm a loner. I'm coolless. I'm speechless. My mouth is on tape. I can't speak. I can't open my mouth. It was glue up by someone named Edward.

In art class I draw a picture of me tied up on the bed with tape on my mouth. The art teaher came to me.

"You want know what I see here?" I say nothing.

"I see a teen boy was happy that he could leave the bad things alone until someone crushed him and did something that change his life forever. Leaving him depressed, unhappy, and alone." I looked at my picture. It does look like it. It looks like Edward left me depressed, unhappy, and alone.

"Good job Benny!" He left me. I sighed. I am alone. Like a loner.

_Ashley tells..._

A week later I saw a card on my locker. And it say my name I grabbed it and opened it.

_You're faggot for thinking Edward rape you. Edward is a good guy and you just jealous because Ashley is dating him. What else you going to tell us? He murdured best friend too? You're a loser go to hell!_

_By, Everybody in school_

My right eye started to drop a tear. I throw the card in the trash. The school bell rings and I ran to class.

In history class I keep thinking about one line that buzz me. _"Go to hell"_. I cried a little in class. The teacher go to me.

"Why you crying about Benny? History is not that sad unless you trying to get out this class go ahead I don't want see your face anyways." I looked up my body was shaking.

"What a loser." Someone said.

"Listen Mr. Weirdo..."

"It's Weir."

"I don't care if it was Idiot. Anyways you the only person who's a quiet person so speak!" I was scared. I saw Edward laughing at me.

"Ok Benny you just gave yourself a dention. You better come too." I sighed.

After school I went back to my evil history teacher class. I sat down where I sit at class. He went up to me and slapped me.

"What's wrong with you?!" He screamed to me. I cried a lot. The real question is what is wrong with YOU? You just slapped a 16 years old boy in school! And you're teacher! There one more left. Are you crazy that you need to calm down with your anger issue towards to a depressing boy jut because he's not speaking? What is wrong with teachers these days? Not saying all of them, but saying some of them.

"I..." I was going to tell him, but I was scared.

"Talk to me!" Everyone hates me. Sarah, Rory, Erica, Ashley, everyone. I got up from my teacher.

"I'm depress to talk have you ever hear of that?"

"I been hurt all my life and you want be angry?" The history still quiet.

"Be me and see what you will have left!" His face turned red. I walked to the door I was about to opened it, but the history teach grabbed me and turned around to his face and punch me in the eye. I went to the door and opened it and ran away from that class.

The next day when I was entering school. Everybody throw paper balls at me. I walked fast to my locker. Later in school I draw a picture on a dead flower and a boy by it. I stand and went to get some more craytons, but I cut myself. My art teacher saw and told me to go to the bathroom.

I went to the bathroom and wash my hands then someone came. It was Edward. I'm in bathroom and we're alone.

"So Benny tell me how did I rape you again?" I was shocked. There's no use to leave. I'm trapped. I'm with him. That's why I'm scared when I'm alone with him. He took off his shirt.

"Please don't do this!" He took off my shirt. He put his hand on my mouth. He put his another hand to my pants. He unzipped and unbutton my pants. He took off my pants and boxer.

"God, I miss that cock." He smiled evil. He took off his pants and boxer. He grabbed my leg to his waist.

"Get ready." He whispered my ear. There were no resursed out of this. It has to be done.

He finished me off and put his clothes on and left me crying. My hair was messy like last time. I had the same old bruises. My hole was bleeding. I was exhausted from the rape. I felt asleep.

I woke up from someone's house. Was I kidnap? What happen? Why am I still naked though? I got out of the bed and went downstairs. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't Edward. But second place to my scary people list. It was Jesse.

**A/N: Jesse is here! Why? I don't even know. But we will find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So yeah here it is, hope you guys enjoy it!**

_A enemy becomes a friend..._

My enemy, Jesse was reading a book in kitchen. What does he want from me? And why? I walked to him. I didn't say a word. I keep my lips silence. Jesse looked at me.

"Hey Benny." I was scared, but not as scared when I see Edward.

"Do you need some clothes?" I nodded. He got up and went to his room. He came back and give me his clothes. He's being nice I wonder why.

I put on some clothes and went to the kitchen. I was hungry. I saw a peanut butter, jelly sandwich. The paper say 'For Benny'. I grabbed the sandwich and ate it. I still wonder why he so nice to me? When I was done eating my sandwich and went up to Jesse.

"Jesse why are being so nice to me? Don't you hate me?" Jesse sighed.

"1. I heard your life story and I felt bad for you. Your mother died when your young, your dad hates you because you're gay, you got raped in the party, your best friend was murdured and got raped, your friends ditched you, move to another country, and got raped again. It's just sad that you have to live like this." I sighed.

"2. I went to your school looking for so I could tell you something, when I went to the bathroom you was naked, and asleep."

"So what was you about to tell me?" I asked.

"I love you, Benny Weir." I was shocked. He loves me? ME? Not Sarah or Erica? That's why he so nice? That's why he helped me? I can't believe it.

"You love me?" He nodded.

"Always did always will." I ran to door left.

I'm shock Jesse is in love with me. Please don't tell me it's real. It is. Jesse really loves me. I wish I know to how to love someone after 'the day'.

**A/N: One more chapter. Holy shit what going happen. I don't know let's find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is. The day came. *Sniffs* JUST SO SAD! Hope you guys like it!**

_Revisiting Canada..._

My grandma told me that we could visit back to Whitechapel. We borrow a house for the month. So now I could tell my ex-friends what happen to me. It's about time to tell them. I walked to the school and I saw Rory. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Benny? What happen to you, you look...even more depress than usual." I sighed.

"Rory I need to tell you something." He nodded.

"In the party I was raped." He was shocked.

"Who raped you?" I sighed.

"Edward Night."

"Why will he done that to you? I'm going to tell Sarah." He grabbed my hand and drag me to Sarah.

"Sarah, all this time Benny was raped by Edward Night!" She was shocked.

"What? Edward will never do something like that I met the guy and he's really nice and even he's on the internet. Benny why are you lying?" I sighed.

"Benny isn't lying! Why will he make up of Edward raping him? That's the most stupidest thing ever! What happen to you Sarah? I thought you were the nicest vampire chick ever and now you change!"

"It's because Ethan died! It's all Benny's fault!"

"It's not my fault he died!" I shouted at Sarah.

"Yes it is, it's all your fault you trying to make Edward a rapist, you move to another country, the party went all horrible because you left, and Ethan died!"

"So this is my fault for Ethan's death? I don't want Ethan to die."

"Me either dork."

"SARAH SHUT UP!" Rory yelled at her.

"Why are you yelling at me? Yell at his guy, atleast I'm not the one who told my dad I'm gay and have to move with my grandma!" I was shocked. I can't believe she said that. A tear dropped on cheek. Rory looked at me.

"Is it true?" I nodded.

"You were gay this whole time?" I nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell me! I thought we were friends! I cared about you! What other sercets are you hiding from me?" He walked away. I walked to home. My grandma wasn't here. I throw the lamp. My granda never there for me ever since 'the day'. My friends only use me for something. No one likes me. No one loves me. I got on the computer and saw a video about me. People making fun at me. It was everybody in school. Even Ashley. I cried. I record myself.

"I don't know why everybody hates me for telling the truth or not speaking. I was raped in a party who was Edward Night. Then my best friend Ethan was murdured by the same guy who raped me. He saw me and raped me again. And today he took everything I have left. Not just my virgin, but also my life. Since everybody hates me, now I hate myself. I want to say this. Farwell to all of you guys." I run to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I went to the room where the computer is, sat on the bed. And say one last sentence.

"Jesse I'm so sorry, and Ethan I'm coming." I mumbled. I stabbed myself.

And that was the end of me.

**A/N: *CRYS* SO SAD! It's not the end though see you guys in the next chapter! Only two left and this story will end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/M: One more and it over. :( It's more like Speak in the beginning then Cyberbully on the chapter then Prayers for Bobby on the gay moments and like The Lovely Bones at the end so I hope you guys enjoy!**

_The day when it was over..._

I went home and get on my computer. Benny. Ugh that guy ruins everything! I hate him. I saw a video of Benny crying. Wonder what's up with him. I clicked on the video.

_"I don't know why everybody hates me for telling the truth or not speaking. I was raped in a party who was Edward Night. Then my best friend Ethan was murdured by the same guy who raped me. He saw me and raped me again. And today he took everything I have left. Not just my virgin, but also my life. Since everybody hates me, now I hate myself. I want to say this. Farwell to all of you guys_."

I was shocked. Benny was gone. He went back to the room with a knife. He stabbed his self. I grabbed the phone and called Benny. This must be a prank. Plese tell it is. Benny wasn't answering. I hang up and called Rory.

"Rory did you watch the video?"

"No what happen?"

"Benny is dead." I heard silence.

"When did this happen?!"

"I don't know I just came home today and I saw this video of Benny killing his self."

"Maybe it was just a prank."

"Oh god let's hope it's a prank." I turned on the TV. And it was news about a boy. It was Benny! It's not a prank. It's true! He really did kill himself. He's really is dead. I cried.

"Benny is really dead turn on the news!" I heard sniffs.

"No not Benny! He was our friend!" He cried.

"Benny must of reallty telling the truth about Edward."

"Sara I'm talk to you soon. Bye." He hanged up. I turned the tv off. I lie down my bed and cried.

"WHY BENNY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL YOURSELF?!" I yelled.

_In United States..._

Everybody have to go to the gym about something. I sat next to my new best friend. I had a smile on face. Maybe it something good. Benny wasn't here.

"Students I had some bad news. In Canada Benny killed himself with a knife. And he left us with this video." Our princepal was crying. I was shocked. Benny killed himself. But why?

"So if you want to go to his funeral you can." The art teacher came.

"He was an amazing artist." He bought all Benny's art. Oh god they're so beautiful. They so meanful, so sad.

"Benny is now a good place. Better than this. Return to class now." EVerybody get out the gym and went to class.

In history my evil teacher I hate, everybody was quiet and sad.

"Ok now why is everybody so depress and quiet?"

"Benny died." Britney said.

"You mean that weird kid with a Weird for last name?" She nodded. The teacher nodded and sat down on his desk. Why did Benny died? To get attention? To make us feel bad for him? The history teacher showed us the video of Benny. Everybody cried at the video. He didn't die for attention or make us feel bad for him. He died because Edward took everything. I realized I'm dating a rapist and murdurer...

After school no body was here, but Edward and I.

"Edward did you rape Benny and killed his best friend?"

"No I didn't he was making all those up. He killed himself for a dumb reason. He was just jealous of us." He going to put his hand on my cheek, but I hit his hand.

"Edward it's over you rapist!" I was about to leave, but Edward grabbed me and put his hand on my mouth. He put me in a room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled. He slapped me. He took off my shirt.

"Leave me alone!" I kicked him. He got up and grabbed me on the neck.

"This is happens when you go to Benny's side." I cried. I know how Benny feels now. Hurt, scary, alone. The art teacher opened the door and saw me crying with big slap on face.

"Edward Night I got youself a gift." The polices. He sighed and stop grabbing on my neck. I put my shirt on and leave out the closet.

"Are you ok? Did he touch you?"

"Yeah I'm ok he was about to touch to me." The police put him in the car. He was going to prison forever. I'm safe. I should of listen to Benny the first time he say it. He was trying to protect me. How nice he is. I wish I could say sorry to him. The police went up to me.

"Do you know how did this happen?" I nodded.

"He raped a boy named Benny Weir. He was 16 years old. He was in the party. He told he got raped in the car. Then his friend was murdured by him and raped him again. Because of him he killed himself. He was about to rape me." The police nodded.

"Thank you for telling me." I nodded.

_The funeral..._

I went to Benny's funeral. I saw his ex-friends crying. I sat next a girl with the same skin color like mines.

"Your one of Benny's friend?" She asked.

"His ex-friend." She nodded.

"I wish I have believe him when he first told me."

"Me too."

"I was stupied for not believing him and I was dating that guy. He was the one who killed Ethan."

"I know is he gone?"

"He's not dead, but in prison." She nodded.

"Benny was a wonderful guy."

"I know a great spellmaster."

"He was spellmaster?"

"Yeah, probably Edward took his powers."

"I never knew supernatural existed.

"Well it do."

"I'm vampire so everybody else. Ethan was seer." I nodded.

"We should tell his grandma." I nodded.

"What a perfect idea."

"I'm Sarah you?"

"Ashley."

Sarah and I had a great talk. We went to Benny's headstone.

"I'm so sorry." We said. We went to Benny's grandma.

"We need to tell you how Benny died. Mr. Weir." We sighed. We told her. We told everything what, when, why, and how. I met all Benny's friends. It begin a beautiful friendship.

**A/N: It's not over wait for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: THE VERY LAST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!**

_In beautiful heaven..._

I was with Ethan in heaven. I was just so glad to see him again. I saw Ethan sitting on bench. I smiled. I ran up to him.

"Ethan! It's me Benny!" Ethan turned his head and saw me. He got off the bench and hugged me.

"Benny I miss you so much! You don't know it has been without you." I nodded.

"But why you kill yourself?"

"Because I missed you too long and life was falling apart. I just can't face myself any longer." He smiled at me.

"What about Jesse? Do you love or not? You didn't give him an answer." I looked at myself.

"I do."

"Then go tell him!"

"How? I'm dead I can't."

"The word can't doesn't exist in heaven Benny. Go tell him." All the people came.

"Benny you must." A girl with a long hair.

"We not the only people died because of Edward, Benny." I nodded. I cried and hugged Ethan.

"I will." I walked away.

_In Earth for love..._

Jesse was sad because Benny died. He was looking at the window. He saw Benny walking. He blinked an turned around and saw Benny.

"Benny?"

"Yes it me."

"Does this mean?" Benny nodded.

"Yes I love you too Jesse." Jesse lean in and kissed him.

Benny's Message to the World.

_My name was Benny Weir, I was 16 years old when I killed myself because of a rape. A rape that changed my life. A guy who have done this to me. I was here for a moment...and then I was gone. I wish you all for a happy long life..._

_**THE END...**_

**a/n: So beautiful *sniffs* I hope you guys enjoyed this story because I did. And I'm the one who made it. XD Enjoy!**


End file.
